Een doodgewone kibbel sessie
by LeneGranger
Summary: Hermelien en Ron zijn, zoals gewoonlijk, weer eens aan het kibbelen alleen dit keer, zijn ze eerlijk. Een ongelofelijk Fluffy verhaal dat ik op mijn computer vond, en wat ik wel leuk vond om te uploaden. Je moet het vooral niet al te serieus nemen.


"Hermelien?"

"Ja, Ron"

"Mag ik wat vragen, zonder dat je boos wordt?"

"Je vraagt al iets, en ik ben niet boos"

"Aan wie schrijf je die brief"

"Maakt dat iets uit voor jou?"

"Ja"

"Victor"

"Wat is er met Victor?"

"Je vroeg aan wie ik mijn brief schreef, dus Victor"

"…"

"Ga je nou niets meer zeggen?"

"…"

"Ron! Waarom ben je nou altijd beledigd of boos als ik een brief schrijf aan Victor?"

"…"

"Wordt toch volwassen!"

Ron sprong op en veegde Hermeliens brief en inktpot van de tafel.

"Ron wat doe je in hemelsnaam?!"

Ron was weer boos gaan zitten.

"Je moet me nou echt eens vertellen wat jij tegen Victor hebt"

Hermelien was voor Ron gaan staan met haar handen in haar zij.

"Niets"

"Nee, niets, en daarom veeg je een brief aan hem zo de tafel af."

"Je maakt er een probleem van."

"IK maak er een probleem van? Ron JIJ hebt een probleem, met Victor! En als je me niet verteld wat er aan de hand is kan ik je niet helpen!"

Hermelien verhief haar stem.

"Je hoeft me niet te helpen, ik heb geen probleem!"

Hermelien ging woest weer zitten en ging verder met haar brief, Ron keek af en toe nijdig naar de brief.

"RON!"

"Wat?"

"Je zegt wel dat het je niets uitmaakt, maar je kijkt wel de hele tijd naar me alsof je me het liefst wil vermoorden!"

"Ik zou je nooit willen vermoorden!"

Ron werd nu ook boos.

"Vertel me nou maar gewoon wat er aan de hand is!"

"Hoe vaak moet ik nou nog zeggen dat er niets aan de hand is?"

"Maar waarom doe je dan zo raar? Als ik had gezegd dat de brief aan mijn ouders was had je er geen probleem mee gehad!"

"Ik doe niet raar, hou nou maar op en schrijf maar weer lekker aan VICKY hoe raar ik wel niet doe, en hoe niet ik hem mag. En hoe niemand je begrijpt en hoe je denkt dat IK JE HAAT"

Ron was woest geworden en begon tegen Hermelien te schreeuwen, die kreeg tranen in haar ogen.

"Je hebt mijn brieven gelezen!"

"Nee, hoe kan dat nou? Jij verstuurt ze altijd meteen."

"Ik bedoel degene die ik van Victor krijg, die heb je gelezen."

"Niet"

Maar de rode kleur die op Rons gezicht was verschenen vertelde Hermelien andere dingen.

"Hoe kon je?"

Hermelien was nu ook aan het schreeuwen.

"Het was heel makkelijk eigenlijk! Je liet ze gewoon slingeren, en toevallig viel mijn oog erop!"

Hermelien ging huilend weer in haar stoel zitten.

"Hoeveel heb je er gelezen? En wanneer?"

"Gister, alleen die."

Hermelien zei een hele tijd niets, dat maakte Ron ongemakkelijk.

"Waarom denk je dat ik je haat?"

Hermelien zei niets, maar schudde alleen met haar hoofd.

Ron ging ook weer zitten. Op dat moment kwam Harry de leerlingenkamer inlopen.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?"

Hermelien en Ron zeiden beide niets.

Ginny kwam bij Harry staan en keek hem niet begrijpend aan, Harry haalde alleen zijn schouders op.

"Jullie moeten echt eens eerlijk tegen elkaar zijn."

Harry knikte op wat Ginny zei, samen liepen ze de leerlingenkamer weer uit.

"Jij eerst."

"Wat?"

"Eerlijk zijn."

Hermelien keek op.

"Eerst heb ik nog een paar vragen, en die moet je echt heel eerlijk beantwoorden."

"Wat jij wil."

"Waarom haat je Victor?"

Ron keek zuur de andere kant op.

"Dat dacht ik al, laat maar. En als je nog wou weten waarom ik denk dat je me haat: hierom!"

Ron keek verbaasd en niet wetend op.

"We maken altijd ruzie, ik kan er niet meer tegen."

Hermelien liep naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

"Ik haat je niet, en Victor ook niet… ik ben gewoon…jaloers"

Ron fluisterde bijna, maar Hermelien hoorde hem wel en draaide zich verbijsterd om.

"Wat?"

"Je hebt me wel gehoord"

"Maar hoe bedoel je jaloers?"

"Jij weet denk ik beter dan ik wat dat woord betekend, jij bent de slimmerd hier."

"Nee echt, wat bedoel je met jaloers als…ik ben boos dat je met mijn vrienden omgaat of…"

"Je weet heel goed wat voor soort jaloers ik bedoel, het soort van ga-niet-met-het-meisje-om-waar-ik-verliefd-op-ben-jaloers."

Hermelien keek Ron met open mond aan.

"Echt? Dus daarom…ik denk dat ik jou ook iets moet bekennen. Ik vind Victor helemaal niet zo aardig, maar omdat jij altijd heel jaloers deed, ik…ik ben namelijk ook verliefd op jou."

Hermelien ging tegenover Ron bij het haardvuur zitten. Ze zeiden allebei niets. Toen Harry en Ginny weer terug in de leerlingenkamer kwamen zaten ze daar nog steeds, zonder iets te zeggen.

"En?"

Er werd niet gereageerd op Ginnys vraag. Harry en Ginny gingen verbijsterd bij Ron en Hermelien zitten.

"Jongens wat is er aan de hand? Waarom maken jullie geen ruzie meer?"

Ginny en Harry keken elkaar een beetje verward en angstig aan. Hermelien en Ron keken allebei zwijgend naar het haardvuur.

'Ik denk toch dat ik ze leuker vind als ze ruzie maken, ze zijn nu nog beangstigender!' Fluisterde Ginny in Harrys oor. Harry moest een giechel onderdrukken.

Na een uur daar zo gezeten te hebben stond Ron op en trok Hermelien mee, Harry en Ginny achterlatend. Ze liepen zwijgend door de uitgestorven school. Het was een warme nacht en het was buiten dan ook heerlijk. Bij een boom vlak bij het meer stopte Ron eindelijk en ging hij zitten.

"Meende je dat?"

"Ja"

Hermelien ging naast hem zitten.

"Ik wil niet altijd ruzie met je maken."

Hermelien keek Ron aan.

"Ik ook niet met jou. Maar waarom doen we het dan de hele tijd?"

Ron haalde zijn schouders op.

"Omdat we dachten dat het toch nooit iets zou worden, dat de ander toch vooral niet de indruk mocht krijgen dat je elkaar leuk vond."

Hermelien keek Ron verbaasd aan.

"Ik denk dat je wel eens gelijk kan hebben."

Ron lachte.

"Dat is dan ook voor het eerst."

Hermelien glimlachte, Ron was volwassener en slimmer dan ze had gedacht. Wijzer was het goede woord.

"Dus wat nu?"

Ron zei niets maar pakte Hermeliens kin in zijn handen en bracht haar mond naar de zijne. Hermeliens maag leek een driedubbele salto te maken toen hun lippen elkaar ontmoette.

"Ik denk dat, dat wel goed komt!"


End file.
